Before BFDI/Simplified
Before BFDI is a fanfiction by Yterbium. The reason for saying this is because this should be the first, if not only page when wanting to read BFDI. After this, you do not have to read the transcripts because I can understand that they are declining in quality, as seen in various criticisms, ergo this being the only solution. Don't worry, this isn't Sparknotes or anything. Episode Summaries for the First Week Day 1: Detention Blues 'PP '(Plotwise Perspective) *Introduction to the Triángolos (except for father, Triangle). Pencil wakes up on Saturday morning. She has Saturday detention. **Pencil's father Triangle is serving in the Army in the Tanzanian War. **It's never explicitly stated why Pencil and alliance are in detention. *In detention is her alliance (except for Match). Also in detention is the evil Gang of 8 with her boyfriend Pen. *The teacher is lazy and mean to students, so the Gang tries to sneak out. When Ruby ridicules them, she gets in trouble. 'OP' (Onlookers' Perspective) *Nothing really happens in this episode that is worthy for a plot for all of Before BFDI. In other words, nothing happens important that a BFDI character who never appears here would recognise as suspicion of BFDI. (Headline Name Here) Day 2: Caipirinha, Por Favor 'PP' *Out in the streets of Nairobi. Pencil is gossiping with her best friend Match, and her other alliance member Ruby joins them. *Match notices her "hair" feels strange. **Her hair, by the way, is her match-head like in episode 20. *Estigua (Pencil's mother) is working with her intern and Portuguese student, Test Tube in her Apothecary (Lab). *Test Tube finds a dangerously contagious virus causing the pain in Match's head called Benjaminfranklinium deuterium iodide ''(BfDI for short). 'OP' *The first victim to catch - Patient Zero - of the BfDI virus is a teenage girl named Match Zapałka. ''(First Suspect of BfDI Virus is 17-Year-Old Canadian) Day 3: Willahalah Obama 'PP' *Before school. Pencil is talking to her alliance friend Bubble. *Match comes in later than the others very sick. Then she accurately predicts the entire course of BFDI. **She has the ability to see the future on the first days of every month. *At class, Mrs. Chembe returns from America. **She was training to become a teacher there. *Pencil explains how each substitute teacher ran away crying when Blocky insulted them. 'OP' *Nothing important happens. Day 4: Happy Hanukkah Again 'PP' 'First Part' *One of the professors, Mr. Cove, sees a fairy who can control minds. It decides to control Mr. Cove's first, causing him to say BFDI a lot. *Pencil and Match notice that their professors are acting strange, but they ignore them. **All of them get crazed from BFDI. *For lunch, the alliance eats out at Haroldine's Cafe. **This place is like a 1950s diner. *They inform the owner, Caldera, that there is a problem, but a mishap between Book and the Book of Horrible Situations causes them to not have any solution. 'Second Part' *It's the first night of Hanukkah and Match is inviting her friends to the party by sunset. *As Match prepares with her brothers (Pen and Eraser), her parents Aristotelis and Katarzyna object as they are going to a non-Jewish family for Hanukkah. *Once the alliance finds out, they walk to the Spongies' house until they see Orange Ball, who invites them to his house for Hanukkah. *Eventually, Match and Pen come back and celebrate with them. 'OP' *Patient Zero of the BFDI Fairy is Mr. Cove, a professor of high school students. (Professor First Infected by Full-On Virus) *Many professors in the school get mind-controlled by a fairy making them worship BFDI. (BfDI Virus Spread via Professors) Day 5: Teh Paly's Bearly teh Tihng 'PP' *A Kwanzajinawa day, where those who participate go on a bi-weekly field trip to the theatre. **The current production is Gilbert and Sullivan's 1889 opera The Gondoliers. *Mrs. Chembe (who has mistaken their roles) appears to be drunk. **Throughout the episode she looks ... wrong. *Eventually a nice girl named Leafy is forced to call the police on her for acting suspiciously. *The police (who are all currencies of their home countries) come, and everyone wonders who did it. **Nobody finds out. *After Mrs. Chembe gets freed by the police, she reveals to the students that she has been taking BfDI. 'OP' *BfDI is the chemical that Mrs. Chembe was taking in order to act really weird. (BfDI Virus Taking New Form as Partying Drug) Day 6: Cheater Cheater Pencil Cedar 'PP' *After Mrs. Chembe's unforeseen incident, the Headmistress Golf Ball announces that BfDI will be mentioned less. *Mrs. Chembe has a science test, and asks if everyone studied. *Pen didn't have to study, because he chalked all the answers on his arm. **He gets in trouble for cheating. *The Gang of 8 is having a party, and if his parents find out then he can't go. *Pen thoroughly convinces his mum to let him go to the party, and he gets his way. 'OP' *Golf Ball makes people talk about BfDI less, making a positive change. (Drugs and Diseases: Talk of BfDI Forbidden in Nairobi School District) Day 7: Party Time 'PP' 'First Part' *'The alliance is going to the party', along with Needle, Nelson, Ruby's sisters and Book's camp friends. *Flower and the rest of the gang are threatening Pen for inviting girls. **Pencil saves him after being stuffed into a locker by Flower. **We then learn that Flower isn't allowed at the school for not graduating since 1976. **The entire gang drops out of school except for Eraser. 'Second Part' *Pen and Eraser walk home and find out the Gang invaded Match's room. **They tore up all the furniture and read her secret diary. **They also ripped up her birth records. **Both Match and Katarzyna are extremely distraught about this. 'Third Part' *They still go to the party anyway, because Book's friends enter. **Book's friends from camp are Pin (who has a serious crush on Pen), Ice Cube and Baseball Cap. **Ruby's 34 sisters, Needle and Nelson also come. *They all get lost because the party's at an abandoned place in Nairobi Heights. *They walk all over, including a "funeral" for Rocky and houses where the neighbours' voices sound vaguely familiar. *They finally get into the car of Pink Ball, who knows the way. The neighbour of the place is, of course, the jovial Caldera. 'Fourth Part' *The party is at an abandoned hill in Nairobi Heights. **Many of Ruby's sisters escape at this point, but all of the alliance stays. *In the house is chaos by the gang. Because of fear, everyone hides under a gutter in a part of the house. **As it is very crowded, Bubble dies. ''Subplot to IV *Meanwhile, Katarzyna is worried about her children, so she gets to where the party is. *In fear, Caldera lets her sleep at her house. 'OP' *Nothing happens. Day 8: '''The Day Ends' 'PP' 'First part' *The alliance wakes up under a black background. **It takes Match and Pen a few seconds to realise this, as delayed reactions are genetic. *Because Pin poked the arm of Trophy, they soon realise the gang of 8 discovered them. *Pencil tries calling her mum for help, but she hangs up once she hears it's at an abandoned house. *She then calls the police, but when they arrive the gang attacks them. **After all of them get defeated, Rai, a giant stone coin, falls from the sky and they are set free. **Later, Blocky convicts Pen of the whole thing, and it takes the whole alliance to prove that he is innocent. *The police interview the gang of 8, and they all get arrested. *Everyone exits: Match, Caldera, Katarzyna, Pencil, Pen, Ruby's sisters, Book, Pin, Ice Cube and Baseball Cap, leaving Needle and Nelson stuck at the house. 'Second part' *Match, realising that she has to go to a supplemental detention after missing the first one, hurries straight to school after the party. *She goes to the empty school's office, where she has to go to the third "B" building. **The room is empty, except for a parrot. **He gets taken away by Mrs. Tannenbaum, the teacher. *She is forced to be in weekend detention because she was late to Supplemental. **That means she must stay in a cold dark room for the entire weekend. 'Third part' *Pen is driving Pencil home in his third car. **He crashed the other two. *They have a good time with little arguing until Pencil sees her mother. **Estigua does not like when Pencil drives with other men. 'Fourth part' *Estigua is driving home Needle and Nelson. *They see Pen driving on the highway, and Estigua has small conversations with him. *She is shocked to find that Pencil is already home. 'Fifth part' *An alien spacecraft lands near the centre of Greenland. O'P' *All the names of the school buildings have been changed into "BFDI". (Nairobi International School Changes Building Names, You May Be Surprised to What They Are) *An alien spacecraft lands near the centre of Greenland, but nobody notices. (Aliens Crash into Greenland, Major News Networks Don't Care) Episode Summaries for the Second Week Day 9: Colleges and Churches 'OP' *After the Triángolos go to church, they realise that things went quite different. **The church's bread tasted different. *Then the radio plays a report on the chemical BfDI. *Suddenly, at home, Estigua wishes to speak to Pencil about her school life and future. 'PP' *Religion has changed too, as Christian churches are now using BfDI in their eucharistical food. (Churches Have BfDI in Food to Everyone) *It's official, the general public knows about BfDI. (Local Radio Unveils BfDI to World) Day 10: Club Day 'OP' 'First Plot' *Apparently, everyone in the world except for Pencil knew about the plans today. *Estigua wakes the kids up and rushes them to TT's Pharmacy. **They then separate: Pencil, Needle and Nelson are talking to their own friends. *She gets her things and then rushes the kids back to school. 'Second Plot' *The school is hosting the Club Drive. *The alliance frees Match from weekend detention. They then search for Pen. *Pencil sees him at the club stands, next to another girl. In a rage, she rushes over to them. 'Third Plot' *Pen is signing up to be head captain of the football team. **This is because Trophy dropped out, but Coach Scissor does not want him to refer to him as such. *The girl in the stand next to him, Lola, goes crazy once she finds out he is dating. *Pencil storms in wondering who it is. *She then takes Pen out to go somewhere else. 'Subplot to III' *The alliance is looking for clubs. **Book is excited to join. **However, Match just wants to see the boys. 'Fourth Plot' *Everyone's having a wonderful time, until Lola finds them. **It turns out she cancelled her club. **She chases them around the school, when they see a huge television. *The alliance jumps in the screen. *Lola tries, but she hits her head. 'Fifth Plot' *TV World. People are shocked at how it is so easy to sign up. *Match meets Sword, whom she thinks of as cute. *The Announcer Boxes sing a song on why you should join Battle for Dream Island. 'Sixth Plot' *Pencil and Pen leave early to escape the crowds. *They run into Football, who is hosting a show: Battle for Scissor Island. **He invites them to join, but they don't. *Later, Pencil and Pen sit alone romantically. 'Subplot to VI' *The rest of the alliance leaves after them, when Leafy is seen alone. *They ask her what's wrong, and Leafy replies that she doesn't support peer pressure. **She finally goes in when they have "goodness cookies". 'Seventh plot' *A large crowd hurries out of the building because the Gang of 8 has returned. *They all hurry in Estigua's car, but the gang catches up to specifically them. *The gang of 8 make spitballs of BfDI and hurl it at them. **All of them manage to duck, but Pencil gets hit. 'Eighth plot' *They all meet at the Apothecary, when Test Tube says Pencil is the first to have Advanced BfDI. 'Ninth plot' *It turns out that Gelatin was in their house whilst they were sleeping. *A fight irrelevant to the plot happens. 'PP' *The Club Drive is the first international meeting of the month. (Club Drive Unites World into Associations) *A popular show will be Battle for Dream Island, the one with the singing announcers. (Speaker Boxes Put on Convincing Show to Make People Join Battle) *The Gang of 8 is the first to carry the BfDI virus, making it advanced. (Feared Gang Carries Advanced Form of BfDI Virus) *Pencil is the first actual person to get infected with Advanced BfDI. (Patient Nine of ABfDI Is Kenyan Girl of 18 Years) *If Gelatin came from Argentina, we can assume that he's fleeing politically from the BfDI violence. (Argentine Government Tries Weaponising BfDI, Refugees Come in Hordes to Kenya) Day 11 'OP' 'First plot' *Gelatin from the sleep over of last week follows them around everywhere like home, Shohakoku (Starbucks parody) and to school. *When confronted about this, he says the Argentine students are coming back due to political pressures. *Others come, including Paper, Ulip (who was Lola at the fair) and Sword. **Match has a huge crush on Sword, and follows him around. **As this happens, Gelatin causes mischief around the school. 'Second plot' *The alliance makes up a game. **If anyone thinks about BFDI or Sword, they have to say a version of "I lost the game". *Match gets attacked by Sword and his friends after school. *This causes Pencil to have her wake up at the therapist's. 'Third plot' *Ruth, the counsellor, is a very nice woman. *She is not exactly credited, as she uses hypnosis to convince Match that Sword does not need to be loved. 'Subplot to III' *Meanwhile, the alliance goes into an old abandoned house to congratulate the Announcer on "hosting" the new series of Battle for Dream Island. 'Fourth plot' *Later they go to Pencil's house where they plan the events for Jamhuri Day and Match's birthday party two days later. 'PP' *Argentine refugees such as Paper and Sword and his gang move to Kenya where they are attending school. Day 12 'OP' 'First plot' *Estigua wakes up the children, who are sad because they realise that their father is not coming to the Jamhuri Day parade. **This is because he is serving overseas. (Actually in Tanzania, one country away.) *Estigua guiltily drives them to the beach, where miraculously they can at once see the alliance. 'Second plot' *They all settle down, when Match talks ... too much. **She mentions Spongy's Bat Mitzvah and her love for Sword. *Then Sword comes with his friend Bolt. **Bolt flirts with Book, but Sword calls them out as "Undesirables". 'Subplot to II' *Pencil is angry for not being in a physical competition with Pen. **It turns out to be a surf contest. *Many people are in the contest, including Firey and Coiny. *They have the contest, with judges and stuff, until Blocky comes and ruins it. 'Third plot' *After that they all march to Uhuru Park where the Jamhuri Day parade is taking place. *The clubs are parading this year, so everyone who is in goes up. *Kosonju, a friend of Sword, asks Match to marry her, but the question sounds like an incantation spoken by Ruth before. *Everyone sits in the Argentina bleacher now. *They sit at the bleachers and watch the parade. **Stuff that happens is the national anthem, parade of the clubs and the Kwanzajinawa production of The Gondoliers to fill in. *The last event for the clubs is parade of hosts. 'Fourth plot' *After Sword announcing that he's moving back to Argentina, Match flies to Buenos Aires. 'PP' *The Gang of 8 goes to the beach and ruins it all. (Feared Gang Scares People Off Beach) *The Jamhuri Day parade has many things happening. (Clubs and Theatre and TV Hosts, Oh My! 2007 Kwanzajinawa Parade Is a Success) Episode Summaries for the Next Few Days Day 13: Match's Birthday, and a Date? 'OP' 'First plot' *Sword finds Match in his room, and he kicks her out. 'Second plot' *There is a Winter Ball in the near future. *Pencil asks Pen out to the dance (even though they're dating), but he worriedly says to talk to her later. 'Subplot to II' *On the news are many old people becoming slaves of BFDI, including Aristotelis's oldest subordinates. *More people succumb to BFDI, including Aristotelis's mathematician and Ari himself. 'Bridge of II and IIS' *The same thing is spreading around the school: At first the professors are being possessed, and then Pen, Bubble, Pencil, Ruby, Book and Needle. **By the way, Pen texted Pencil about the dance. *Finally, after everyone has been possessed by BFDI, they seemingly become normal. **However, Aristotelis can't get his job back. 'Third plot' *When they get home, Pencil is so happy, whilst Needle and Nelson aren't. **This is because Pen asked her out and Needle isn't allowed to read to Nelson's class. *Pencil gets driven to a fancy Italian restaurant called Grandepiatto's for her date. 'Fourth plot' *The manager, Fettuccine, throws her into a "Baby Room", where the alliance is there "totally not tracking" her. **Even the alliance (aside from Bubble) has dates. 'Subplot to IV' *Meanwhile, Pen is preparing himself wearing a blazer. *But then, Blocky and the Gang of 8 steal his car so he has to get in. **They duct tape him in so he doesn't escape. *Flower vomits all over his car and they smear animal fæces on his blazer. *The Gang stops off at the bank and they make Pen conceal himself with a giant sock. *Pen stops themselves from robbing a bank by calling Terry over. **In anger, the Gang rips up most of his blazer. **From this point, it is known as a "cat". *The police arrive and arrest the Gang for robbery. *The whole scene is televised and Pencil falls in love again for seeing him on the screen. 'Fifth plot' *Pin's schoolmates are also celebrating her birthday. **Pencil has to give a speech for Pin so she can get her mind off Pen. *Ruby sees him through the peep-hole. *They see other, and the alliance asks him questions. *He is finally able to carry Pencil away from the baby room and out to real life. 'Sixth plot' *They start having a "date" conversation, when Rainbow Pen enters and rushes into the baby room. *At once, all the people have a crush on RP, and when he reproduces himself with different colours, they each have a date. **RP is an ultra-patriotic person who can reproduce himself. 'Subplot to VI' *Meanwhile, Estigua, Needle and Nelson are buying Christmas decorations. 'Seventh plot' *After this, the pins and the Alliance all flee the scene to Pen and Pencil's date. *Fettuccine is not happy with this. **But all the pins run off when RP learns that he's thirteen years older than them. *The dinner especially costs 50 quadrillion shilings. *Book leaves the restaurant after arguing with Ruby what gender sexism is. 'Subplot to VII ''of I *Meanwhile, Match has made a new friend, Hoed, on the plane. '''Eighth subplot *They are planning a surprise birthday party for her. *Instead of getting gifts for her, Match gives everyone gifts from Argentina. **Pencil receives many keychains. **Bubble receives Argentine yoylecake with a better flavour. **Ruby receives a television-phone. **Book receives a Spanish-English-Swahili dictionary. **Needle gets a Needy detector. **Pen doesn't get anything, but Eraser. 'Ninth subplot' *Match's parents enter, looking for her. *They share the bad news of Aristotelis's firing, and they move in. *Eraser comes in and gets freed from jail. *As if by a miracle, golden tickets rain from the sky and into the house. 'PP' *People start showing signs of BFDI-obsession in age order. (BFDI Mania Spreads Throughout World in Geriatric Fashion) **Aristotelis gets fired for being young. (Technically, it's because he didn't worship BFDI in time.) (Ari Schreiber Fired from Oggeszco over Virus) *Pen saves the town from the Gang of 8. (Canadian-Kenyan Teenager Saves Nairobi Bank from Terrorising Bosoms of Gang of 8) Day 14: I Can Fly If I Want To 'OP' 'First plot' *The Alliance walks to school, when there is a long queue of people. **They remember their tickets, and they turn it in to the Headmistress Golf Ball for a party invitation. *Pencil is not invited, so she becomes depressed for a while. **On TV later, it's revealed that the party will be at Pencil's house at 18:00. 'Second plot' *They decorate, as nobody is expected to come early. *The first guests arrive at the exact time, and they are the press. *Next, everyone pours into the house by the thousands. *As the party gets too crowded, Pencil tries to send half of the population to Sword's house down the streets. 'Suplot to II' *Because the house is still quiet, many people are using tricks to have Pen (who is guard) let them in. *The Gang of 8 enters and they beat him up for betraying them. 'Third plot' *Even Sword and his alliance enter the house, and the Like-sayers (Match and her friends) greet them with a ceremony. *Meanwhile, Match keeps following Sword around, so his group does things like poison her. 'Fourth plot' *The younger children (Pin and her friends) kick out the Portuguese-speaking book club from Estigua's room so they could watch Vietnam Idol and a pho show. **Sword goes up into the attic for some reason, but the pressure of his feet causes him to fall down to the ground. *Pencil gets insulted by Bolt all because of the political situation, so she goes to her room. **Her friends comfort her. **She goes downstairs because she is in charge of maintaining the beverages. Episode Plots for the Next Few Days 'Fifth plot' (a continuation of last episode) *As Pencil goes downstairs, she bumps into someone who is revealed to be her father. **They had a hard time knowing that for a few. *He meets some of the alliance, but he favours Book the most. 'Subplot to V' *Match and Pen are trying to acquaint theirselves with Triangle, but instad they meet prejudiced stereotypical "poor Americans". *Match fights them verbally. 'Sixth plot' *Triangle spends some of his time in a room with Estigua, his wife who all of a sudden now can speak English. *Pen arrives near Pencil, and she tells him to act respectful, though Triangle does not like him. 'Seventh plot' *The Pandilla, led by Wasup this time, hosts a magic show. **This, of course, is just a scam to hunt children. *During the "magic show", the first guest on stage is Nelson, whom they capture and send away. 'Subplot to VII' *Pen, who has been guarding outside, meets OJ, who is now rich because of the loss of the Schreibers' money. 'Eighth plot' *The Pandilla are about to torture Nelson, until Triangle comes up and saves him. **The gang then reveals that none of them were who they were. *After that, Nelson and Triangle finally meet and because of Sword before, the attic falls onto the TV. 'Subplot following XIII' *Distraught, the Pandilla arrive at the house of Ray Shell Bladerford, and they ruin everything in sight. 'Ninth plot' *Triangle reveals that he is about to be the president of Free Kenya (the forces against BFDI). **However, during this a flood washes away the house (and Match's birthday presents; this is her party). 'Subplot to IX' *Book tries to enter the house. *She can not because Triangle is water-vacuuming. **This, apparently, is illegal among Kenyans save for veterans. 'Tenth plot' *The alliance are taking the flood surprisingly well. **Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby are talking. **Pen and Nelson are throwing a football. *Suddenly, Nelson gets hit with a football, and Lotus Seed Pod (who triggers trypophobia amongst people) trying to make him better. *Instead Nelson runs off to the forest, as he is trypophobic, having a fear of holes. 'Eleventh plot' *Book is having casual conversation with Triangle, and then the alliance enters. *Triangle is furious at them for not cleaning up and not being in their view, but Pencil replies that Estigua allows it all. 'Subplot to XI' *Estigua gets kicked out of her Portuguese book club, and doesn't fit in with Katarzyna and her Polish friends. *She then decides that her fate lies at her own house instead. 'Twelfth plot' *As the party is winding down, Triangle scolds the alliance for not being active. *He decides that a punishment for them is to have them go to bed. *In the room, they play sleepover games (one of which Pen cheats). 'PP' *A party happens in a small house in Nairobi, and almost everyone is invited. (All Save for One Invited to Nairobi House Party) *Instructions state that everyone must arrive at 6:00 or else they will be teleported to the antipodes. (Too Harsh? Party Rules State Anti-Punctuality Or Teleportation) *The house is flooded and all party activities move to Ray Shell Bladerford's house. (Flooded House Leads Myriads to Relocate) Day 13 'OP' 'First plot' *Triangle wakes up the alliance as if they were in the Army. *He inspects each one of them. 'Subplot to I' *Bubble, Ruby and Book escape the inspection early for Yoyly Joe's. **They have a drink called the yoyleberry yodel that sings to you, but because of war efforts all that is rationed is a drink that plays the Kenyan national anthem. 'Second plot' *After a few awkward moments, the girls in the alliance agree to go shop at the mall. *Everyone is happy about it, except Pencil, who both needs to get her point sharpened, and worries that Pen may be in trouble. *They go to the perruct (object version of perfume) department, which Pencil objects to. *Pen meets Pencil again at the shopping centre. *Caution Tape, who is a member of ANUBIS, captures the girls and sends them down in his "jail". *Pen saves them from jail, but Triangle is disgusted by it. 'Subplot to II' *Triangle and Aristotelis want to bond with each other, but all of their conversations become arguments. *Pen escapes to the mall, and then (read above). 'Third plot' *Almost everyone comes home, as Pen arrives with the news crew to have Triangle make a speech. *At the end of his long-winded speech, he introduces conscription (forced military service) to young men of Kenya. 'Fourth plot' *The entire alliance leaves home for an Alliance Emergency concerning the lack of feta cheese. *Triangle is left alone with his younger children and Aristotelis. **He explains that Pen is not going to be a writer like the alliance thought, but he tells them not to tell anybody about it. 'PP' *Kenya and a coalition of several other nations declare war on BFDI. (World Declares War on BFDI) *The war rations make the yoyleberry yodel only play the national anthem. (War Rations Inspire Patriotism in Imported Beverages) *Conscription is introduced to Kenyan young men born before the day of Pen's birth. (Men Called to Duty: Kenyan President Establishes National Service) Category:BFDI